Blog użytkownika:Wielbicielka2003/Współczesna historia. Nowa szkoła czkawki
Na początek pare informacji: *Historia współczesna *Astrid ( i jej kumpele ) to szkolne popularsy :p *Astrid jest ( tak jagby ) nie miła *Pogrubiona czcionka to myśli *To mój pierwszy blog więc prosze o wyrozumiłość *Postaram się nie robić żadnych błędów ( ale słownikiem nie jestem ) *Hiccstrid ale to puźniej *Ojciec Astrid to dyrektor szkoły do której chodzi *Będę pisać z rużnych perspektyw *Wszyscy wyglądają w jak wytresować smoka 2 *Miasto w którym mieszkają to BerkCity *<--taen i ♦ taki oto znaczek oznacza: trochę puźniej *Będą nowe osoby a mianowicie : Nicole-jest w ( paczce :P) Astrid, Hannah-największy wróg astrid, Bradley-starszy brat Astrid, Lucy-młodsza siostra czkawki i jeszcze kilka osób ale to już się dowiecie puźniej *W tej historii będzie troche inaczej, albowiem tutaj Astrid i Czkawka jak się puźniej okaże mają pewien dar ;-) *Czkawka, Astrid itp. Mają po 17-19 lat *W komentarzach możecie wypisywać moje błędy orto i dawać pomysły na kolejny rozdział Bez dalszych wstępów zaczynamy : Rozdział 1: Nowa szkoła, nowi znajomi Perspektywa czkawki: Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w mojej nowej szkole.To dla mnie nic nowego bo co dwa lata zmieniam szkołę, ponieważ moja mama pracuje jako menadżer a tata jako reżyser filmowy, więc często się przenosimy, ale co z tego? I tak moich rodziców nie ma w domu praktycznie cały czas, tylko troche ciężej rozstawać mi się z kolegami, ale obiecali że w BerkCity zostaniemy dłużej, no nic c'zas szykować się do nowej szkoły.' Perspektywa Astrid: Wstałam za wcześnie jest godzina 6:15, więc postanowiłam zajrzeć na Facebooka, spojrzałam na zegarek : A 7:30 spk... czekaj co! 7:30 spuźnie się do szkoły! Szybko zamknęłam laptopa i ruszyłam z torbą do szkoły ( Żeby nie było astrid nie nosi plecaka tylko dużą torebke ( tak samo jak jej koleżanki (lol nawias w nawiasie XD ))) Perspektywa narratora: Astrid wybiegła z domu i biegła w strone szkoły ( do szkoły ma 35 minut drogi więc się spuźni :'( ) ...W tym czasie Czkawka właśnie wchodzi do nowej szkoły, ale zanim zdążył położyć noge na pierwszym z trzech schodków prowadzących do budynku podbiegł do niego Sączysmark ze Śledzikiem i i Mieczykiem MieczykMieczyk Rozdział 2: Połączenie Perspektywa Astrid: Lekcje już się skończyły a ja siedze w klasie i czekam na panią zamiast iść z Heatherą na zakupy. Słysze kroki! No nareszcie pani raczyła się zjawić! Pani Teresa ♦ ♦ ♦Skończyłam już kupować jest godzina 20:30, więc wracam do domu moim pomarańczowym lamborghini gallardo.A tak wogóle to spotkałam Czkawke po drodze więc miałam towarzystwo. ♦ Po 30 minutach byłam już w domu. Niestety nie zdążyłam dużo kupić w przeciągu 4 i pół godzin kupiłam tylko: 12 Bluzek, 4Sukienki, 4 Pary butów na obcasach i 2 pary na koturnie, Zestaw do makijażu, 3 Zabójcze Perfumy, Bolerko z futra śnieżne pantery( oczywiście sztuczne bo zwierząt nie wolno zabijać do takich bzdur), Złotego koloru słuchawki, Złoty naszyjnik z literką A, Srebrny pierścionek z klejnocikami i nowy telefon bo stary ma już ze 8 miesięcy XD. -'''oczywiście to był taki żarcik że mało XP. Niosąc to wszystko jakoś dotarłam do domu, odstawiłam te torby w salonie i poszłam do swojego pokoju na pierwszym piętrze ( w którym znajduje się łazienka ). Ponieważ gdyż jest już 21 poszłam się umyć i spać. '''Perspektywa Narratora: (Czkawka wrucił do domu po 15 a jego rodziców nie było w domu... nic nowego... wszedł do wielkiego salonu a na kanapie leżała sobie jego 11-letnia siostrzyczka Lucy, której bardzo się nudziło i czekała na Czkawke, żeby poprosić go czy się przejadą do centrum handlowego, oczywiście się zgodził, bo takim oczkom nie da się odmówić(po drodze spotkał Astrid która była dla niego bardzo miła i poszli z jego siostrą na herbate )... o 21 wrucili i poszli do swoich pokoi ) Czkawka zasnał w tym samym czasie co Astrid. ♦ Czkawka i Astrid już smacznie spali... ale coś się stało... sen Czkawki i Astrid został jakoś połączony: Nagle zamiast ich pięknych snów ze smokami i tęczami ( ;P) pojawiła się czarna przestrzeń taka jak w kosmosie z gwiazdami... Czkawka rozglądał się na prawo i lewo... zaczął robić kilka kroków do tyłu, tą samą czynność wykonywała Astrid, więc zdeżyli się plecami: Astrid i czkawka:Aaaaaaa!!! Odwrucili się gwałtownie. Czkawka: Uuuff... Astrid to tylko ty... Czekaj co ty robisz w moim śnie?! Astrid: Właśnie oto samo chciałam zapytać ciebie! Nagle z nikąd pojawił się jakiś głos: Głos< Witajcie, nie jesteście w śnie... jesteście połączeni. Astrid< Ach, tak więc czy pan jaśnie głos raczy nam wytłumaczyć dlaczego?! Głos< Ponieważ oboje macie podobne dary a, kiedy dwoje z ...obdarowanych tak to ujmę jest blisko siebie ich moce się łączą i stają się silniejsze... tak, więc kiedy powrócicie musicie uważać z waszymi mocami ponieważ kiedy będziecie blisko siebie wasze moce będą szaleć, więc każdej nocy będziecie się znajdywać tu żebyśmy uczyli was panować nad magią. Czkawka< Zaraz ale po pierwsze my nie chcemy żadnej podwójnej mocy mi tam starczy pojedyńcza... Astrid< A po drugie jest tu za ciemno na ćwiczenia! Głos< A no tak zapomniałem...klasnął w dłonie trzy razy i nagle ich oczom ukazało się piękne małe miasteczko całe w trawie i polu do ćwiczeń, jest tam jasno, więc zobaczyli ten nie znajomy im głos... był to dość młody mężczyzna siedzący na kaminnym fotelu a z jego dwóch stron były jeszcze 4 fotele ( 2 po prawej i 2 po lewej ) siedziały w nim 2 kobiety po lewej i jeszcze 2 mężczyzn po prawej. Głos< No witajcie! Jak wam się tu podoba? Nazywam się Tymon i jestem tutaj nauczycielem.- podał ręke Czkawce a potem Astrid. Tymon< No więc tak za chwilę zadzwonią wasze budziki, więc dzisiejszej nocy nie poćwiczymy, kiedy będziecie w szkole musicie starać się panować nad mocą okey? Czkawka, Astrid